Zutaraness!
by Aura Sleepless
Summary: Random Zutara. Pointless fluff. Oneshot. Can't think of a summary, but the story's really good!


**A/N: Random Zutara fluff. It was actually based on a dream I had. It's in Katara's POV.**

I woke up to see a light blue ceiling. What had happened last night? I didn't remember anything. I tried to sit up, but oddly found myself to weak to move.

"Aang?" I called.

"Yeah, you wish"_ I know that voice. Where do I know that voice from? _Then it hit me. "Zuko!", I yelled.

"Why are you always surprised to see me?" He said, still calm sounding.

"I can't see you, moron!"

"What do you mean?" That's weird. He sounded...Surprised, worried.

"I can't get up." No response.

Instead, I felt strong arms lifting me up. They started to let me go and I swayed. They grabbed me again, this time scooping me up, carrying me toward one of the baby blue walls. I was plopped down onto a teal-green couch, staring up at Zuko.

"So Zu-Zu, what brings you-er..Us here? And where the heck is here?" That seemed to agitate him.

"I don't freaking know where the heck we are, I woke up here just like you!", He paused. "Except I woke up earlier, less sore, and far better looking." He smiled.

I don't think I've ever seen him smile...His voice pulled me out of my thoughts

"We should probably try and figure out where we are."

"Um-Oh! Yeah!" I said, realizing I had been staring at him.

"Can you, erm, Walk?"

"I don't know, let me try."

I reluctantly pushed myself up off of the couch into a standing position, steadying myself on the arm of the couch until I could stand. I took a step forward and yelled

"It's official, I can walk!"

Zuko mock-clapped his hands and gave me a thumbs up, making me laugh.

"So, how much have you checked the place out?" I asked once my giggle fit was over.

"Huh?"

"You know, while I was sleeping. Did you check this place out?"

Zuko suddenly looked embarrassed. "Uh, well, no, not really."

"Then let's check out this closet." I said, stumbling toward the back of the room.

Zuko followed close behind.

The 'closet' ended up being a half-a-closet. There was a door at the back leading to a somewhat kitchen-like room. _Well, at least I wont starve to death here_. I thought, as we searched the kitchen. We also found a door leading to a bathroom, bathtub and all, and a door to a linen closet.

As we walked out of the 'closet', I noticed something I hadn't before. There was a barred door at the front of the room. I ran to it and tried to cut the bars, but not even my Water Whip could cut it. I turned to Zuko.

"Hey Fireboy, think you can bust us outta here?"

He looked hesitant, but finally said "I-I'll try."

I walked back so I wouldn't get burned. Zuko pulled into a firebending stance, and shot a couple fire balls at the door.

"Can't you do lightning like your sister?" I asked, not comprehending why he wasn't using it.

"No."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be", He said. Lowering his head he continued "Azula was always sort of the better child. Meaning she excelled at everything quicker than I did, even though I'm three years older. However, she is extremely evil. My mother was-"

"Wait!" I exclaimed. "Say that again!"

"My mother was?" He said, sounding very confused.

"No! About your sister!"

"She is extremely evil?"

"Yes! So, Zuko, who do you think locked us in here?"

"Azula!" I nodded my head enthusiastically. Then, suddenly, we both burst into laughter.

I stopped abruptly. "What was that sound?" I asked.

"Huh?" Zuko said, trying to stop laughing.

"There it is again!" I walked toward the back wall, listening. Yep, I thought The scratching is defiantly coming from here. "Zuko!", I called "Grab me a knife from the kitchen!" "Okey-Dokey!", Zuko yelled, launching into another fit of laughter.

He came back with the knife, still laughing. I whacked him on the head and grabbed the knife. I poked the end of the knife into the wall and slid it down. It was...Hollow. I cut a square in the wall, then removed it with my bending. There was a tunnel like thing, barely big enough to hold Zuko.

I cut farther down, making the hole big enough to climb through. "Zuko, it's a tunnel! We're saved!" He walked over. "Whoa. Awesome!"

"I know!"

We stepped inside the tunnel, bringing two pillows, two blankets, and a bag of food. I looked around for the source of the continuing scratching noise, but had no luck. I sealed us in and walked faster to keep up with Zuko who was lighting the way.

"Why are you suddenly so quiet?" I asked, after a couple minutes of silence.

"Because I hate dark, enclosed spaces."

"Oh."

We were silent for a while.

After walking for what I estimated to be about eight miles, we stopped for the night. The scratching continued as we set up camp. We ate rolls for dinner, and put the pillows and blankets down. I climbed into my home-made bed, and Zuko followed. His 'bed' was directly next to mine, and I felt myself blush. As his breathing slowed, I figured he was asleep. After a few minutes, he began mumbling "Mom.." _What?! _"Katara..AZULA!!!! NO!!! MINE!!" I edged away slowly.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" _Her? He couldn't possibly be talking about me..._

"Katara..." _Okay, he __**is**__ talking about me..._

"I-I'm here."

"Don't go.."

"I wont." Why is he acting like this?

"I love you.."

That caught me off guard.

"W-What?"

"I love you."

"Uh...I love you to, Zuko."

"Now go to sleep."

My eyes widened. "You were awake this whole time, weren't you!"

His eyes opened slightly "Maybe."

He closed his eyes and I leaned up and kissed him briefly on the cheek.

"Good night" I whispered.

The next morning I woke up, expecting Zuko, but finding no one. "Hello?" I called. "Katara!!!" Responded the voices of three boys. Aang and Sokka ran over to me, each giving me a hug. I looked around. We were still in the tunnel. Zuko was in the corner talking to Toph. "Aang, Sokka, Toph, what are you doing here?" Aang let go of me and started talking excitedly

"Well, after you were captured-"

"I was Captured?"

"Yeah, don't you remember?"

"No. I don't remember anything."

"Oh! OK! Then I'll explain. Azula came, knocked you out, paralyzed you, and tossed you onto her Komodo Rhino. But, you fell off. I was on my Airscooter, and ran to get you. However, Azula shot lightning at me-"

"Oh my gosh, Aang! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, It just grazed me, see?" He held out his arm, which had a small burn mark on it. "So, anyway, it didn't hurt me, but it was enough to throw me off balance. So we followed her to this place, and Toph found this tunnel, and we sent Momo in to find you, and he did!"

_So, Momo was the scratching, and I was paralyzed, so that's why I was so sore._

Just then, Zuko stood up. "I have an announcement to make." He said loudly. Sokka stood up. "What?"

"I have decided...That Aang has a new firebending teacher!"

Aang jumped up and clapped his hands. He ran over to Zuko, threw his arms around him and yelled "Thank you, Sifu Zuko!"

"Get off me now before I have second thoughts." He said, through clenched teeth.

"Okay." Aang jumped off of Zuko and scrambled over to Toph.

"Now, lets get out of here." I said getting up and gathering our supplies.

When we finally got out of the tunnel, Zuko walked up to me and said "You know, I kind of liked it in there."

"Yeah, I kinda did too."

"We should get captured more often."

"Yeah, we really should."

Just then Toph yelled "Hey! Could you lovebirds catch up?"

"Coming Toph!" I yelled back. "Race you?" I smiled deviously at Zuko

"Okay."

And we were off. I lost, of course. Zuko picked me up an twirled me around before placing me on Appa. As he climbed on next to me, he whispered "I love you."

"I love you too, Zuko."

**A/N: Yep, that's it! Review and tell me if you likey!**


End file.
